Blinded
by ecstasia
Summary: Songfic about Logan and Heaven Stonewall. Lyrics to Fool Of Me.


Blinded -- A story about Heaven Casteel and Logan Stonewall.  
Author -- Melissa Laybhen  
Email -- taintedophelia@yahoo.com  
Website -- http://fansofvca.homestead.com  
Disclaimer: This story is a songfic. I am NOT the wonderfully amazing Goddess V.C. Andrews who first brought these   
characters to life, nor am I Andrew Neiderman who continued to make them live. I am merely a fan who loves VCA.   
The song also is not mine. It belongs to the talented, Meshell Ndegeocello. It's called "Fool of Me."  
---------------------------  
  
I remember  
When you filled my heart  
With joy...  
  
Heaven Casteel-Stonewall turned her car down the street where her beautiful new mansion that she and Logan   
called home, sat. It had been a long day at the future site of the Willies Tatterton Toy Company, and the baby she   
carried inside her had been active all day. All she wanted to do was get into her massive bathroom and soak inside the   
large marble tub.  
She pulled into the driveway, surprised to see Logan's car already there. She smiled to herself thinking that   
Logan must have been worrying about her and their unborn child, to have come home from work so early.  
  
Was I blind to the truth?  
Just there to fill the space  
Cause now  
You have no interest in  
Anything  
That I have to say.  
  
She and Logan had been fighting a lot for the last few months. She was aware of the fact that she was uptight a lot,   
ever since she had hit her 4th month of her pregnancy. But that still didn't explain all their figts. But maybe this was his   
way of saying he was back to normal, and that all was forgiven.  
  
And I have allowed you to make me feel  
I feel so dumb  
What kind of fool am I?  
  
Heaven was surprised to find the front door open, and a little alarmed too. She stepped through the door into the   
entry way and turned suddenly when she heard a voice. Her heartbeat quickened at the voice as it wasn't her own, nor was   
it her husband's.  
She heard a sigh and a sharp intake of breath, and turned the corner into the livingroom.  
  
You so easily  
Set me  
Aside...  
  
Heaven stood transfixed in silence and frozen in shock as she stared at the couple entwined on the couch in such lusty   
positions. She couldn't move a muscle.  
"It couldn't be," she kept thinking.  
"It couldn't be Logan there. No!"  
She refused to believe her eyes. But it was true.   
The couple moved and she was able to see the girl beneath her husband. She could see the long tan legs, the slim flat stomach,  
the large round bosom, and the dark black tumbling locks. She could see the beautiful Indian looks that her sister Fanny had inherited  
from the devastatingly handsome Luke Casteel.  
Her husband, Logan. Her sister, Fanny. It was some horribly demented dream.  
  
You  
Made  
A fool of me  
Tell me why.  
  
Heaven made a tiny noise that died in her throat, but it was enough. Logan and Fanny looked up and saw her, and she took in  
both of their reactions.   
Logan's eyes grew large in fright as he jumped up and tried to cover his nakedness. Fanny merely smirked, and turned to give   
her sister a better view of her naked, slim body.  
Logan started to walk towards Heaven.  
"Heaven...," he began.  
But Heaven simply turned and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
I want to kiss  
Does she want you with the pain that  
I do?  
Smell you in my dreams  
  
Heaven laid in the king size bed that she and Logan had picked out only weeks before.  
She had locked herself in the bedroom, refusing to answer Logan's insistent knocks, and had placed the pillow over her head   
when he called her name over and over again, begging to be let in so they could talk. He had soon given up and left.  
Now she lay in bed crying, clinging to an old t-shirt of his, his musky scent pervading her nose.  
  
But now  
When we're face to face  
You won't look me in the eyes.  
  
Three weeks had passed since that fateful day and Heaven had finally decided to meet with Logan.   
He sat on the loveseat across from Heaven, and as they taled, she noticed that his eyes kept shifting away from her, and she  
couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was lying, or because he felt guilty about everything.  
She hoped that it was the second one.  
Logan apologized over and over, saying that it was the biggest mistake of his life.  
"I love you Heaven. I know that I don't deserve you, but I want to come back. I want you to want me back."  
And deep inside, so did she.  
  
We made love  
Tell me why  
You  
Made  
A fool of me  
  
She was afraid.  
She was terrified.  
What if she was making a mistake?  
Logan hugged her as the danced at the Grand Opening of the Willies Toy Company.  
It had been two months now and her stomach was absolutely huge. She patted it lovingly as she stared into Logan's eyes.   
And smiled because she knew that she was making the right decision. 


End file.
